gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToxicHolyGrenade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Über Kleiner page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:29, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Cease and Desist I have serious trouble comprehending your messages. You could try to be a bit more coherent. Several of the admins, Kugawattan and I mostly, worked on the rules in order to maintain a high standard in the TF2 FreakShow Wiki. Thanks to the rules we are able to keep all the articles well-written and unbiased. You can come to the wiki and get all the information you want in a tidy, intelligible package. Vandalism is virtually non-existent. There's no way you could convince me that the rules are "bad". They work exactly as intended. If you violate the rules, you are punished. Violating the rules is your fault. The admins are only doing their job, which is maintaining the high standard of the Wiki. I haven't seen a single example of potential abuse of their priviliges, so there's no arguing. I seriously can't fathom your reasoning here. There is no "distrust" or "hostility", though you've caused some frustration. We, the admins, are only doing our job. You aren't going to be mocked or persecuted, for Christ's sake. I don't need to "face" anything. I repeat, I've only done my job. You have violated the rules, and you have got punished accordingly. Last, but not least, stop saying that what we do is "our fault". Is it a Christian thing to blame other people for your own misdeeds? Your messages do not contain a single coherent argument that could possibly defend your position. Instead, you keep repeating that our attempts to enforce the policies of the TF2 FreakShow Wiki, which are all reasonable and necessary, are "our fault". When you steal something from a shop, do you accuse the shopkeeper of committing a sin when he calls the police? Stop aggravating the situation and stop antagonising us. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't care about your Freaks anymore. We don't need your suggestions. And what ''you are doing is rude. Stop pestering me. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) If you keep this shit up with Saris I'm going to block you here too, now quit being a huge fucking baby and acting like your opinion is law. MrC2k (talk) 01:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Will you shut the fuck up before I just block you for wasting everyone's time. MrC2k (talk) 00:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm done with you. I've told you several times already to leave me alone. '''Leave me alone, for fuck's sake'. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Sod off. --'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:16, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Listen. I've only interfened in this.... "debacle" between you and Saris to try and defend him, and I understand that I shouldn't try and be a part of it. But, as a mostly neutral party, I'm doing what I feel is the right thing, and if there's any problem to be had with that, I can walk away now and watch it all unfold from the sidelines. - ThePunchGuy (talk) 21:28, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I do not need your help at all. The only thing I want from you is for you to stop contacting me in any way, shape, or form. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:30, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Understandably, I'm not forgiving you ''yet, though I'll come around eventually. I might actually be able to find a peaceful end to the "debacle". But on the subject of animating, I'm actually more into using Source Filmmaker to animate since I can never use GMod for animating, so I'm not sure those tips would actually be helpful to me, especially since I can only get trials of Vegas, and I don't even know how to use it. - ThePunchGuy (talk) 22:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm just as in the dark as you are on that one. Though if we could work together to resolve things, I'd suggest adding me on Steam. (I'm the one who made the first ORG Team hex pack (the one with Orangeman as a screenshot), I'd also like to apologize for any misunderstandings that happened there.) - ThePunchGuy (talk) 23:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Here. Like I said before, I apologize for any misunderstanding we had in the past. - ThePunchGuy (talk) 23:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) MrC2k, I understand if You'll never forgive Me, but I'm finding a way to end this war against Me in a very peaceful and friendly way because It really hurts Me inside to see them insulting Me, no matter how they wont forgive Me on the messes I've made in my path. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:03, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Your attempts are only making everything worse and the fact that you can't see that and continue to act like you're on the moral high ground is frankly sickening. Don't make me bar you from editing your own talk page too, I swear to gods I will do it. ''MrC2k (talk) 05:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) MrC2k, I understand that your pissed off, but to be beyond honest, throwing insults at me is not going to solve it, you should know that by now. There is no way you can be a dim bulb. (Dim bulb is a polite way of saying stupid or idiot if your curious or don't know what it means at first.) ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 18:02, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Why do you not just go away already. When will you realize that nobody fucking wants you here.' Also, that was my original avatar that Kugawattan depicted in the jail cell picture. My first TF2sona was a Scout with the tuxedo and bombing helmet.' Rivfruifv [[User talk:Rivfruifv|''(Do you like arguing on the internet?)]] 06:39, December 13, 2014 (UTC) If you don't stop bothering me then I '''will '''ask MrC2k to ban you again for harassment. Piss off. Rivfruifv [[User talk:Rivfruifv|(Do you like arguing on the internet?)'']] 00:34, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Your warnings... You should definitely comply to what the admins are saying, because I know what it feels like to be on the edge and risk being blocked off or having one's account deleted on a Wiki. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 20:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think this is my problem, so you're on your own. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 21:13, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Nothing from me, I don't feel like being your lawyer. Try to look after your own and abide by the admins next time. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 23:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) "I'm Finished with You" Just a reminder, you're the one who's responsible for this unimaginably idiotic conflict, particularly for protracting it to no end. You've been pestering numerous people with inhuman persistence despite their (and mine) repeated requests for you to simply stop. Get over it, you fucking little cunt. You are the one who violated rules many times. You got punished for '''that and that would have been the end. However, you just had to lash out at others with asinine complaints and continue violating the rules. Your baffling accusations of the admins and other YT/wiki users being the ones in the wrong served to only aggravate the situation. You keep talking about forgiveness. At first, there was little for us to really forgive you for. Regardless, you've been working diligently to antagonise numerous people afterward so that, in the end, no-one will forgive you for that. Congratulations. Frankly, I've almost entirely forgotten about you and this incredible stupidity. Thanks for reminding of that, fucker. The best you can do now is pretend that you no longer exist as far as the TF2 Freak community is concerned. So, just to drive the point home, fuck off. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Finished With You"/New section. I'm going to have to be completely honest with you here, Andrew: '''you need to let the "conflict" go.' You're going to have to if you want them to start respecting you and if you want them to leave you alone. - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] - Made of the finest DED! 16:46, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "You've pushed me too damn far" I've pushed YOU too far? I've acted entirely fairly the entire time. Every action "against you" on my part has been reactionary. If you think that you can play victim with me, you are mistaken son. Everything that has happened to you. (The bans, the complaints, etc.) has been a response to things you have done. Why should we change our behaviour because of your actions? You've failed to provide any reasonable justification for such an outcome. So once again, the ball lands in your court. Perhaps if you listened to our advice instead of assuming that you're always right, this wouldn't be happening. I honestly don't know how I keep my temper with you. You refuse to listen to us and then proceed to blame us or autism for whats happening to you. (Fun fact: I'm on the Autism Spectrum and I don't have these kind of issues). You want this to end? Stop pursuing us as if we're the ones in the wrong. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Your overall attitude, the things you say and the fact that you've been prolonging this completely unnecessary conflict for so long is undeniable proof that you are, in fact, an idiot. As Sherman has pointed out, everything we've done was a reaction to your actions. You are the perpetrator, warmonger and harasser here. You have to get off your high horse if you want other people to ever even consider interacting with you again. You had a bad start with the TF2 Freakshow community. We did give you a chance to "redeem" yourself and you almost succeeded. Then, the repeated rule violations and a series of blatant knock-off Freaks coupled with your lovely attitude were the cause of your effectively permanent banishment from that community. You are free to roam YouTube, Steam or the TF2 Freak Concept Wiki, but we don't want you at TF2 Freakshow anymore. Once again, we only react to what you do (or try not to react at all). We do not stalk you. We do not persecute you. We do not harass you. You are the one who keeps renewing this conflict with your asinine claims and accusations. People such as Kugawattan, Sherman or I need not apologise for anything. We aren't "guilty". For fuck's sake. I genuinely respect Sherman for being so reasonable but, sadly, my own patience has worn out. Fuck off. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Saris, there's no way I'm an idiot, now go fuck yourself you egotistical cunt. (I apologize about that.) ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I must admit, your inability to comprehend figurative language or ordinary insults, as well as the utter lack of logic and reason behind your claims and accusations was quite amusing. However, I'd be glad if you were prevented from editing even this talk page so that you no longer have means to torment me and other users. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:31, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Done. Self-talk page editing has been barred. MrC2k (talk) 20:16, February 17, 2015 (UTC) That's enough, children I think I speak for everyone when I say that we've had enough of your noisemaking. ''Get out '''and with any luck don't come back, because if I catch you making a nuisance of yourself again I'll see to it that you never talk or edit on this wiki again. MrC2k (talk) 19:31, February 16, 2015 (UTC)